


Draconis Cor.

by Shadows_of_The_Night11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night11/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night11
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat, Harry Potter's story has ended, but Hermione's just about to start.Cross posted on ff.net.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine since this is a translation/adaptation of my work in Spanish, obviously English isn't my first language but after some requests, I had to give it a try. I hope you guys enjoy it.

The Magic World drifted into darkness; fell under the ruthless touch of Lord Voldemort without a warning. The only hope came from a prophecy, one the entire world believed, and so did _he._

The arrival of “The savior”, a wizard more powerful than Tom Riddle, was the only one capable of putting an end to the dark ages. Or so everyone believed. They had to, to keep fear at bay as they tried to go on with their lives while danger hid in every corner. Death was a common concurrency. The resistance was no more.

Time was running out quickly.

Lord Voldemort was growing stronger with every wizard joining his crusade. Day by day more people followed him; out of conviction or fear, it didn’t matter. He had power and when his cold eyes bored into their souls, only a few were able to resist the temptation to bow with a whisper of “Yes, My Lord.” And those unfortunate ones were all dead.

That was the reason Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall walked the corridors of a Muggle hospital.

The clever witch didn’t comprehend the situation, hard to do with the little information she was provided with. It was impossible to understand why they were looking for something special among muggles.

For his part, Dumbledore limited himself to smile in that enigmatic way that bordered on annoying. His eyes shone with the glint of a well-kept secret. As always, he knows the answer to mysteries unknown to the rest of the world. He won’t say a word –doesn’t have to- as he keeps walking humming a wordless tune.

The hospital was almost empty. Not a surprise as the clock marked quarter past midnight. Just a handful of unlucky people found their way into the ER; just enough to keep most of the staff busy. Otherwise, someone would have noticed the oddly dressed couple making their way to the Maternity Ward.

Only a mother rests, cradled in Morpheus’ arms after giving life to a little girl.

But it wasn’t the mother which one capturing Albus’ attention. He walked past her room until he was able to see the rows of cribs. All empty except for one. A tiny head popped from the pale rose blanket, eyes curious as she fidgeted against the throw. She tried to find enough freedom to explore the world; too impatient to wait.

“Hello, Hermione Granger,” he said with a smile.

“Who is she, Albus?” Minerva asked as answers eluded her still. “She isn’t _the chosen one,_ is she? The prophecy said it would be a boy.”

“No, no. She isn’t part of that prophecy, but will be vital for our world in due time.”

He didn’t seem too worried or willing to offer further explanation as he popped a lemon caramel into his mouth. He also offered one to his companion, but was kindly declined.  She was neither much of a lemon nor Dumbledore’s eternal games fan.

“She’ll go to Hogwarts,” he continued after a long stretch of time. “It’s her destiny.”

“She’s Muggle born, how can you be so sure?”

The old wizard smiled again as little Hermione observed them with curiosity.

“All in due time, dear Minerva. All in due time.”

The woman shook her head in disbelief. The Hogwarts’ headmaster tended to act more like a toddler than a wise man, but for some reason she trusted him. It wouldn’t be the first time he was right, and wouldn’t be the last time she would follow.

With a _pop_ both disappeared from the corridor, leaving behind no clue of their existence and a girl that couldn’t remember them. They would see each other again when the time was right.

Dumbledore’s words made sense after eleven years.

Hermione Jean Granger had more than enough magic to grant her a spot in Hogwarts.

Still, Minerva had her reservations. Dumbledore never answered why they had shown at the hospital that September night. There were many questions on the professor’s mind about the young girl. However, her wariness became something else as soon as she had the Gryffindor in her first class.

Hermione was brilliant; willing to use her intelligence to help others. She became wise despite her young age, tough in the battlefield but kind-hearted. Countless times her abilities, her mind, and resourcefulness were necessary to save “The chosen one” from certain death.

Sometimes she saved him from the hands of Voldemort, sometimes from himself or the many hidden throwbacks of school. Their friendship was natural, meant to be, and stronger than anything Minerva had seen in her many years as a professor.

Hermione was braver than most, and that was why she was a Gryffindor although she also proved to have what it took to be either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

The end of an era finally arrived, in the midst of the last battle the Magic World held their breath.

It was the end of the road for either Harry or Voldemort, and no matter how hard they believed in a better future, fear was still present. Harry was a legend, would remain one for the rest of his life, but he owned more than his life to Hermione. She gave him the chance to fight for his own freedom, to write the last chapter on his life without being afraid of dying.

For seven years, the world has been solely focused on “The-boy-who-lived” but as he fell exhausted to his knees, another story was about to start.

 


	2. Chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the support to this story. It really means a lot to me. Thanks for the kudos and comments, I appreciate them all.
> 
> I also want to beg for your patience, translating this story is not an easy task. The original one is over 200k words and it's not finished yet. But I'm enjoying this a little too much. Once again, thanks for the time and patience.
> 
> One major thing I have to say is that this is a semi-AU, and you'll see there are a few major changes from canon. I hope you like them when we get to them.

The end of the way brought victory, and relief washed over every person except one.

While everyone seemed in awe; eyes widened and mouths hanging open in disbelief, Hermione experienced a familiar albeit not less unpleasant sensation of sickness.

She looked around her just to find the broken pieces of war. They had won. And yet, the battle was horrifyingly taxing. Students lay scattered through the ground; eyes unseeing, silent hearts no longer beating and their last prayer wasted in a vain attempt to see the day that never came.

The castle was almost destroyed; brought down to the equally broken pieces of memories and stone.

No one wins a war, but they had won the chance to live the future.

A beat passed in silence as faces seemed to morph and shift around Hermione. Still, she wasn’t able to move. The world slowed down before she seemed to resemble stone; taut muscles and lungs burning with her need to _breathe_. She wasn’t able to move, to inhale or make much sense of anything but what was in front of her.

Twice before she had experienced something similar; time coming to a full stop just to mock her, taunt her abilities without giving her a chance to act. She had two chances to save people but was left useless; like a statue staring blankly at the war, unable to intervene but painfully aware. She didn’t know why or how that happened but twice was enough to learn.

She knew nothing would be different this time. She would have no chance to stop whatever happened next.

With frightening clarity, she hoped for Harry not to be the next victim. She wished no more blood would spill. Hogwarts had been painted crimson already, hadn’t it been enough?

The last Death Eaters were frozen as they tried to flee; not so brave after their Lord’s death. The last vestiges of a million spells disappeared with a sea of red sparkles.

Only when the world came to a full stop, and only when there was no more movement, a shadow hovered over them like an eclipse.

The bloody battlefield wasn’t in complete darkness bathed in moonlight as it was, but the looming figure seemed to delay the crisp morning.

Hermione wasn’t able to move, look up and stare at their destiny with the defying glint of a lion. She couldn’t discover the truth behind a moment frozen in time. But her eyes were fixed on the edge of the Forbidden Forest and that was all she needed.

A fire rose with a cloud of thick fog. It burned; bright and blue, for a painful heartbeat before dying down.

Aching lungs drew in mouthfuls of air a second later. However, Hermione was left breathless once again when she looked at the place where the fire had been.

No one could win a war, but _they had_.

The mourning period wouldn’t come. The tears of grief wouldn’t fall. Sadness was a mere concept; a glimpse of the deepest side of an eternal battle and nothing more. Apparently, death wasn’t permanent because every single fallen hero had gotten back to their feet.

The silence was slowly broken by surprised gasps. No one could believe their eyes; they hadn’t seen what Hermione did although that offered little comfort and no explanation. Not even she could believe what was happening. Not even her rational brain could find the logic on what she was seeing.

They were alive: friends and family were standing in the place the blue fire left behind. Every single person killed and hurt by a Death Eater or Voldemort had come back to life with no explanation. It wasn’t a trick of the light. It wasn’t a twisted maneuver to break their hearts all over again.

Harry was staring at his parents and Godfather, questioning if somehow the Erised Mirror had found its way outside.

The Weasley’s were focused on Fred; they were complete again.

Cho Chang was elated to see Cedric Diggory standing with the rest.

Even the damage caused to Frank and Alice Longbottom had been undone.

Maybe they couldn’t recognize their son; too much time lost into the abyss of insanity, but they had a chance to meet him. They had a chance to learn his biggest fears, but also to be part of the legend he would become.

Two people were missing from that line, Hermione noticed soon enough.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger weren’t there and they wouldn’t appear. After all, no Death Eater ever touched them. Voldemort never got close enough to hurt them.

In theory, they were safe.

In reality, Hermione’s heart broke.

Fred was the first one to move when it seemed no one else was ready to do it. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him to meet with his twin. A moment later he was wrapped on his mother’s arms. No witty comment left his lips as his family continued to shower him with jubilant affection.

Everyone followed his example; meeting halfway with loved ones. They ran before the spell broke. They held tightly with the hope of making the moment last. They had yearned for another hug, another kiss or just another few seconds to reinforce promises of forever. Such an opportunity couldn’t be wasted.

It wasn’t a spell or an illusion. People didn’t vanish even when morning came.

For her part, Hermione didn’t run or shout. She didn’t try to find someone that wasn’t there. Moreover, she was too tired to move. Her body felt heavy as exhaustion crept into her bones, her mind and if possible, her soul as well.

Her parents weren’t there. They wouldn’t come back to soothe the pain of the war or the loneliness that came after it.

She knew the consequences from the moment she lifted her want. She had known there was no way to reverse the effects of the spell, but the knowledge didn’t make the pain less consuming. Erasing herself from their lives didn’t stop the tears from falling in bitter hopelessness.

No Death Eater had touched them, but Mrs. and Mrs. Granger were gone.

Among laughter and cheers, Hermione fell to her knees.

The physical pain didn’t register as the first sob left her chest. The sound of pure agony wasn’t able to cut through the outburst of happiness around her. She didn’t need a special cape to be invisible; to disappear from view as if she had never been there. She didn’t need to be alone to feel so lonely.

At the end of the war that was her reality.

Neither Ron nor Harry was by her side. Certainly, they were her best friends and family, but it wasn’t enough to fill the sudden emptiness on her heart. Her house in the muggle world wasn’t her home anymore, but four empty walls storing vacant memories.  Her life turned out to be a shadow of what she dreamed, and her future was nothing but a blur of childhood dreams.

Her only place was at Hogwarts; shattered but still standing.

A soft rain drizzle seemed to wash away the grime along with the prolonged suffering. It was a rebirth of sorts; a new clean start. People laughed, swirled in a silent dance as they forgot the uncertainty of prior hours.

Hermione was the only one struggling to get back to her feet. She gasped to no avail; air refusing to reach her, and for the longest moment time froze. The world became a still picture with no sound before Hermione swayed and then collapsed.

Unconsciousness found her quickly, with cheeks stained by mud and tears. A lullaby of exuberant voices lulled her to sleep after she hit her head on the ground, and as hazel eyes closed, she sank into peaceful darkness.

It was just a start. _Her_ start.

Unknown to everyone, Hermione had found her true power. It had been there the whole time: waiting, growing and evolving. The time had finally come for it to shine albeit she had to find a way to access it at will. She had to find a way to obliterate the barriers keeping it at bay.

Hermione was ready to discover the history in her blood; the ancient magic running through her veins, and so was the world.

And so was the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
